


to live for the sake of dying (but they don't deserve that)

by jeien



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: He's used to that.But they're not. He knows, deep inside, they want to live.





	to live for the sake of dying (but they don't deserve that)

**Author's Note:**

> just something i whipped up that was inspired by me realizing WOW OG LANCER CU REALLY HAS GUTS AND A 3-HIT EVADE HUH.....

He’s used to his luck coming a little short. He’s used to being pulled into chaos. That sort of thing is had been—and continues to be—the gravitational force for heroes, for notable figures that etched their mark onto humankind. From childhood to the centuries after death, his luck comes a little short and bedlam latches on like a mantle the world has given him as an inheritance.

Well.

It doesn’t really matter if his luck comes a little short anymore, as a Heroic Spirit. It doesn’t really matter if he’s thrown into the fray, fighting for something or other at the behest of a complete stranger. He’s used to that. He’s used to dying and coming back, in these vicious loops of selfish desire and war. He’s used to being an extension of power, a method to seize glory. As long as there is a weapon in hand, he’s content—because he knows he’ll come back in another fight years later and he’ll repeat the whole song and dance.

He’s content with that until he actually isn’t.

There is a fight for humanity’s survival: for past, present, and future. There is someone who’s thrown themselves into the fray despite their inexperience, with an unparalleled madness whirling around them like a storm sent by the heavens. There is a Master who cares for him dearly, who makes sure he lives through battle after battle, from one Singularity to the next. A Master who is forced to keep marching to their potential death, even though he knows they want to run.  

A Master whose luck runs dangerously close to coming a little short, every time.

He’s just a Servant used to being pulled into chaos, used to dying, used to this entire regurgitated series of events. But he’ll endure the battle for them: take hits from every enemy, go out to scout for supplies, stand against something higher than any of them had ever done in their legendary lifetimes.

And at the end of the day, when his Master is ready to break, Cú will rest his hand on their back and will the last bits of luck he has to reach them.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)!


End file.
